Silence is Golden
by Streetwyse
Summary: Jak gets a little revenge and some much needed peace. (Set during Jak 2)


Disclaimer: I don't own Jak and Daxter or Jak 2.  
  
Silence is Golden  
  
A/N: Just for the record, this is NOT a Daxter bashing fic. I'm a Daxter fan, no matter how annoying he can be at times. I just thought that this was something that Jak should've done at least once during either game. I know I would've. ;P  
  
Torn couldn't help but look a little surprised when he saw Jak finally walk in. It wasn't because he didn't expect the punk's arrival. He had already known that Jak would be coming since he was the one who had told him to come for the next mission. What got him was that his normally occupied shoulder was now empty of anything but the shoulder guard.  
  
Usually that space was occupied by a walking pile of fuzz with a mouth known as Daxter. A puny creature that annoyed Torn to no end with said mouth and one that he would have blasted the first chance he had gotten had it not been for Jak.  
  
Even though they might argue a lot and he would occasionally use death threats of his own, Jak didn't take too kindly to someone else trying to fry Daxter. Anyone who tried to mess with his 'pet' would probably find themselves on the service end of a rocket launcher. Though he wasn't afraid of that happening, Torn would rather not bother with the matter and so hadn't tried to finish Daxter off himself. Not yet anyhow.  
  
"Sorry I'm late. Traffic around here is murder," Jak said as he took a seat across from Torn.  
  
"Whatever," Torn snorted," Just don't be late again or I'll find someone else to do this."  
  
Jak scowled at this even though they both knew it wasn't true. Torn may have been an arrogant creep, but he wouldn't waste his resources if he could help it. And having someone like Jak who wanted little pay and a lot of revenge against the Baron was not something he would lose.  
  
"So what's this new mission that you've got for me? Hope it's better than last load of crud you had me do last time. I am not in the mood to go traipsing through a sewer again," Jak snapped.  
  
"You'll go wherever the mission calls for, punk," Torn growled as he tossed a scroll into Jak's waiting hands," Remember, you're working for us and that means you do as you're told."  
  
As he unrolled the paper to look it over, Jak growled to himself, Just for now, you son of a metal head. When this business is over with the Baron, we'll see who orders who around.  
  
For now though, Jak wouldn't say such things aloud. Just as he knew Torn needed his skills, so too did he need to be in the service of Torn and the Underground for the time being. Dealing with this idiots was the only way he was ever going to get the info he needed in order to get closer to the Baron and the revenge he still thirsted for.  
  
As for the mission at hand, it didn't seem so bad. It wasn't as disgusting as some of the other tasks he had had to complete recently. In fact, this one would probably be fairly easy. All he had to do was pick up some stuff at a warehouse and then deliver it to some goon on the other side of the City. Nothing he couldn't handle.  
  
"You got something else you want to say, then spill. I don't have all day," Jak muttered to Torn as he caught the other man glancing at his shoulder while stuffing the scroll into his pack.  
  
"Where's the rodent?" Torn asked, nodding at Jak's vacant shoulder," You finally take my advice and feed him to some Metal Heads?"  
  
"Nah, nothing like that," Jak replied casually," Dax is still around. We just had a little difference of opinion. That's all."  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Torn questioned," Difference of opinion?"  
  
"Yeah," Jak said in a tone that obviously meant he wasn't going to discuss the matter," A difference of opinion."  
  
Though he didn't want to admit it, Torn was truly curious just what sort of argument would cause this punk to leave his little furball behind. In the short time that he had known the pair, they had never been apart. Where one went, the other was bound to either follow or be close behind. It was almost unnatural for it to be any other way with those two.  
  
After catching the glint in Jak's eyes however and for the sake of his own reputation, Torn decided against pressing the matter. It wasn't really that important anyhow. He had other things that he needed to worry about instead of some tiff between a punk and his pet.  
  
"Just make sure you finished that before tomorrow night or you can count on losing your pay," Torn snorted.  
  
Jak merely shrugged and got up to leave. He would be done long before whatever time limit that idiot Torn set for him. He always was. That was why he was becoming the best in this rebel business.  
  
Once outside, Jak hopped onto his waiting zoomer and was off in a heartbeat. In no time at all, he was putting distance between himself and that pit they called a rebel hideout. A place that he didn't want to have to go back to unless he had to.  
  
The further he went however, the more often Jak felt something moving in his pack. At first he ignored it and just kept driving. But the longer it went on, the more quickly he started to feel he should react. Only it wasn't going to be in anger as one might expect, since Jak already knew what was going on.  
  
Feeling the movement in his pack, Jak laughed," It's your own fault, Dax. If you'd just let me sleep instead of yelling in my ear all night, you would've gotten a chance to chew Torn out. Now you're just gonna have to wait until tomorrow or whenever I untie you. Whatever happens first."  
  
Tied and gagged in Jak's pack, Daxter was unable to respond to that little remark in his normal fashion. But that didn't stop him from sending death glares and muffled threats at his friend. Nor did it stop him from plotting a particularly nasty bit of revenge he was going to get on Jak for doing this once he was free.  
  
A/N: *holds hands up in defense* Again, not meant to be a bashing, so please don't flame me. I also know that this wasn't my best work, but it was my first attempt at Jak and Daxter. I promise I'll try better next time.  
  
Torn: They should flame ya anyway. This sucked.  
  
You be quiet, Torn, or I'll let Cuddles get you.  
  
Torn: *cocks eyebrow* Cuddles?  
  
*points to a giant cobra who sits hissing behind Torn* Cuddles, as in my pet cobra who eats pointy eared guys who annoy me like you're doing.  
  
Torn: *gulps and pales* Shutting up.  
  
Moron. -.- 


End file.
